This disclosure relates to a fluid actuated valve, and more particularly to a fluid actuated valve having venting features.
Some rotary aircraft include one or more propeller blades driven by a gas turbine engine. The rotary aircraft may include a hydraulically actuated propeller pitch control assembly configured to adjust and maintain a pitch of each of the propeller blades. Generally, the pitch of each of the propeller blades corresponds to an amount of thrust generated by the propeller blades.
In some instances, maneuvering the rotary aircraft may produce a loss of pressure to the propeller pitch control assembly. The loss of pressure may prevent the pitch control assembly from maintaining the pitch of the propeller blades, and in some cases causing a loss of thrust. The propeller pitch control assembly may include a propeller pitch lock to maintain the pitch of the blades until the pressure to the propeller pitch control assembly is restored.